De l'autre côté de la vitre
by Le Luthon
Summary: Univers parallèle post apocalyptique. Un Virus s'est répandu à grande vitesse sur la surface du globe réduisant des millions d'êtres humains en Zombies. Une équipe de chercheurs-soigneurs tentent depuis des années de trouver un remède.(scénario basique de post-apo). D'un côté de la vitre, Nico ; de l'autre, Will. Mais qui sauvera qui ? [Solangelo] (inspiré du film Warm Bodies)
1. Prologue : Les Morts ne déambulent pas

**Hey^^**

Me revoilà avec une **nouvelle fanfic^^**

 **Complètement différente de** ** _Screaming Ghosts_** soit dit en passant...

Je vous laisse découvrir l' **avant-goût poisseux ! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue : Les Morts ne déambulent pas.**

Les haut-parleurs crachotaient affreusement dans la ville.

 **« ...lutter contre l'épidémie, veuillez prendre les précautions suivantes :**

 **\- Restez chez vous.**

 **\- Si vous devez sortir, couvrez-vous, en particulier le nez et la bouche.**

 **\- Ne restez pas exposé trop longtemps.**

 **\- Lavez-vous les mains le plus souvent possible afin de limiter les risques de contamination.**

 **\- Restez à l'écart de toute chair putréfiée.**

 **\- Ne buvez pas l'eau du robinet. Achetez de l'eau minérale en bouteille.**

 **\- Ne... »**

La liste des choses à faire pour limiter la propagation de l'épidémie – qui tenait plus d'une pandémie à présent – était encore longue. Les haut-parleurs étaient toujours fonctionnels et rabâchaient les mêmes précautions tous les jours. Nico les connaissait par cœur sans les appliquer pour autant.

De toute façon de moins en moins de monde était concerné par ces recommandations. On dénombrait déjà plus de morts que de vivants sur Terre.

 **« N'oubliez pas : un geste de chacun de vous nous sauvera peut-être tous. »**

 _Pff ! Foutaises !_ pensa-t-il _._

Les morts pullulaient et déambulaient dans les rues, lents, raides, le regard vide. La nourriture se raréfiait. Il savait bien de quoi il...

 _Aïe ! Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention où tu vas, toi ! Zombie de mes deux... !_

Mais Nico se contenta d'adresser un regard noir au cadavre que venait de le bousculer sans s'excuser. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour ça. Les Morts ne parlent pas, ne s'excusent pas, ne...attendez.

Où était-il ?

Vraiment. Il n'avait jamais emprunté cette ruelle avant. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il avait sûrement été attiré là par l'odeur. Odeur alléchante, irrésistiblement attirante. Ça sentait si bon la... nourriture. Ça faisait longtemps.

Au pire, qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'aller voir ? Il était libre. Et, qui sait, c'était peut-être un Chinois... Et ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas fait Chinois. Mais il en doutait sérieusement.

Nico s'engagea dans la ruelle, intrigué par l'odeur dont il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus – comme pour beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Il aperçut enfin l'origine de ses maux de ventre. Il allait se précipiter dessus, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le devance, quand un filet se referma sur lui. Il grogna et se débattit comme il put avec les cordes.

Il se sentit quitter le sol soudainement alors qu'un bourdonnement assourdissant s'élevait au-dessus de lui. Il se tassa au fond du filet et tenta de se glisser pas un trou pour s'enfuir. Une voix derrière lui cria par-dessus le bruit :

\- On remonte le paquet ! Le piège à fonctionné ! On ramène un autre Cadavre ambulant au labo ! Un autre jeune en plus ! Ce sera un très bon cobaye !

Nico redoubla d'effort pour se libérer. Même après avoir les mains solidement attachés et jeté au sol.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Les Morts ne parlent pas

**Bon.**

 **Jour ? Nuit ? Soir ? Comme vous voulez !^^**

 **De toute façon dans cette fanfic, la notion du temps est floue. (Waa ! L'excuse moisie de celle qui ne sait pas quoi mettre en début de post -')**

 **Donc je vous laisse à votre lecture !^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Les Morts ne parlent pas.**

Nico ne savait pas où il était. Il avait fini par abandonner l'idée de se défaire de ses liens trop serrés. Et toujours ce bourdonnement assourdissant. Plusieurs autres comme lui étaient là. Ils n'étaient pas très beaux à voir. Ils étaient jeunes aussi – entre quinze et vingt-cinq ans – mais sales, décrépis, le corps raide et aucune expression faciale.

 _Hey ! Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? On est où ?_

Mais il n'y eu que des grognements qui franchirent ses lèvres. Il ragea intérieurement.

\- Gnhrhgn...lui répondit une fille à ses côtés.

Sa réponse avent des accents de « je ne sais pas ». C'est du moins ce que Nico décida de comprendre.

 **\- S -**

Il y eu un choc violent suivit d'une lumière aveuglante. Beaucoup grognèrent donnant un aperçu à Nico de nombre qu'ils étaient.

Un homme de par la voix cria :

\- Aucun geste brusque ! Vous attendez sagement qu'on vienne vous chercher !

Il pointait quelque chose sur eux, exécutant des mouvements circulaires en passant en revue chaque zombie avec.

L'un d'eux profita qu'il regardait ailleurs pour lui sauter à la gorge, ayant réussi à libérer ses poignets par un procédé mystérieux.

Le coup de feu partit et résonna.

Le corps tomba sur le sol, inerte.

Personne ne bougea.

Des hommes en combinaisons antimicrobiennes virent chercher les Zombies encore vivants – enfin mort-vivants...bref vous m'avez compris. On referma sur le cou de Nico un collier de métal fixé au bout d'une perche actionnée par un des hommes. On lui colla quelque chose sur le front. Puis, on l'obligea à avancer.

Deux autres emportèrent, sans délicatesse, le corps étendu sur le sol. La casquette verte élimée tomba de la tête. C'était une jeune fille. Un trou rouge maquillait son front, son regard était définitivement éteint. Ses cheveux noirs et son blouson argenté auraient dû baigner dans le sang.

Mais les Cadavres ne saignent pas.

On coupa les liens de Nico mais il ne se débattit pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de finir comme la fille. On prit sa température et on le piqua avec une aiguille. Puis on l'enferma dans une pièce capitonnée et blanche. Il n'y avait qu'une porte dissimulée, qu'on venait de refermer, et une longue vitre.

Nico se recroquevilla dans un coin, totalement déboussolé. Il resta là à gémir et grogner.

 **\- S -**

Quelque chose tomba du plafond et s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur le sol en métal. Nico releva la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. A manger. Il se jeta dessus et dévora tout ce qu'il pouvait sans se demander ce que c'était. Il ne s'encombra pas non plus des bonnes manières. Il avait trop faim pour cela. Et ces hommes l'avaient privé d'un bon festin tout à l'heure. Et puis, après tout, il n'était pas à la table de la Reine d'Angleterre...

 **\- - S - -**

\- Bien. Messieurs, cette réunion touche à sa fin. Votre travail va enfin commencer après tant de mois de préparation. L'équipe de pêche nous a ramené de beaux spécimens aujourd'hui. Des jeunes. Ils sont tous à vous. Et n'oubliez pas : nous sommes le dernier espoir. L'avenir de la race humaine est entre vos mains et se joue à chaque seconde. L'humanité toute entière compte sur vous.

Le grand boss salua les chercheurs et disparut. Will ne savait pas où se mettre. Tout lui paraissait si grand ici. Il suivit ses collèges sans un mot, les lieux ne lui étant pas encore familiers.

Il repéra le chemin jusqu'aux postes d'observation. Il jeta un œil sur sa fiche : Sujet n°13. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas superstitieux. Will pris une grande inspiration, trouva le poste 13 et se planta devant la vitre.

Il repéra immédiatement le Sujet. Habillé en noir, recroquevillé dans un angle, sur un fond blanc. Inratable. Comme des pâtes (en supposant que le chef cuisinier est un homme célibataire, diplômé en art de la table après une expérience sur le terrain d'au moins cinq ans en tête à tête avec sa télé). Will fit abstraction du sang qui finissait de goutter à travers les dalles grillagées du box. Il avait enclenché le mode clinique et blindé son esprit.

Il reporta son attention sur la plateforme de commande qu'on lui avait assignée. Il trouva le panneau « Please, do not free the Zombie » plutôt de mauvais goût. Il s'assit et ne trouva rien de mieux pour commencer que d'allumer le microphone. Le Zombie releva la tête et porta immédiatement les mains à ses oreilles. Will régla le volume et murmura un « désolé ».

 _Je n'avais pas prévu que ça siffle._

Il ne formula cependant pas ça à voix haute, incertain du fait que le Zombie l'aurait compris.

\- Euh...Bonjour, tenta-t-il tout de même.

Le Zombie chercha la provenance de la voix et fixa le plafond.

Puis la vitre.

Will sentait le regard du Zombie le transpercer malgré le léger fumage. Il frissonna et déglutit. Le regard inexpressif était trompeur. Le Zombie n'était pas idiot. Celui-ci devait approcher de la vingtaine, avait des cheveux noirs décoiffés, des yeux sombres, un hoodie noir et sale, un pantalon déchiré et des chaussures usées jusqu'à la corne. Son visage était blafard et crasseux, ses veines noires apparaissaient sous sa peau et son menton était maculé de sang séché.

Will se surprit à l'imaginer de son vivant mais la vision d'horreur qui s'offrait à lui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Le Zombie le fixait inlassablement et Will commençait à se sentir mal à présent.

Et puis, sans prévenir, le Zombie se projeta sur la fenêtre.

Will sursauta et recula instinctivement.

Le Sujet 13 grogna, poussa des râles et en tambourina sur la vitre.

Will reprit ses esprits après quelques instants et jeta un œil sur la fiche du Sujet 13. La série de tests allait devoir commencer.

 **\- - S - -**

 _Mais où je suis ?! Répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Vous êtes qui ?! Répondez-moi !_

Nico tentait désespérément de se faire comprendre. Mais il entendait ses grognements. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout aux sons qui se formaient dans sa tête. Pas du tout. Et ça le frustrait au plus haut point. Il essaya plusieurs fois d'articuler mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient plus aptes à cela.

 _Il y a quelqu'un ? Est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Revenez !_

\- Calmez-vous. Reculez.

La voix sonnait comme une douce musique aux oreilles de Nico. Il y avait quelqu'un !

Il obéit de peur que son interlocuteur s'en aille sinon.

\- Bien, fit la voix.

 _Je ne suis pas demeuré !_ grogna Nico pour lui-même, ce qui donna un grognement à l'extérieur.

\- Pouvez-vous parler ?

C'était un homme par la voix. Nico tenta de nouveau d'articuler.

\- Grhngn.

Étrange. Ça sonnait différemment dans sa tête.

\- Je présume que c'est un non.

Nico hocha difficilement la tête. Sa nuque était raide.

\- Bon début. Vous pouvez communiquer.

Les questions simples s'enchaînèrent. Nico avait juste un effort physique à faire pour répondre.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de votre prénom ?

Nico fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire.

\- Ce n'est pas g...

Nico hocha la tête à ce moment-là.

\- Bien. Pouvez-vous le prononcer ?

S'il avait pu, Nico en aurait eu des sueurs froides. Prononcer son prénom. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas ?

\- Nnnnnhhh...Nnn...

Il recommença :

\- Nnnnhh...ih...ko.

\- Nico ?

L'interpellé s'empressa de hocher la tête. Il avait réussi à se faire comprendre clairement !

\- Nico, je m'appelle Will.

\- Whhhhihghgh...Wihhh...llllll.

\- Ouais, c'est ça !

Un sourire de satisfaction écorna les lèvres de Nico. Enfin... ses muscles faciaux étaient tellement raides que ça tenait plus de la grimace...

Les questions continuèrent. Nico répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait à son interlocuteur. Il voyait bien que Will voulait le faire progresser. Mais Nico était encore incapable de poser les questions que le hantaient. Il allait devoir être patient, et avant tout avec lui-même.

* * *

 **Bises !**

 **Le Newthon^^**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Morts ne jeûnent pas

**Merci pour vos reviews vos Follow/Fav ! ça me va droit au cœur ! :D 3**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Les Morts ne jeûnent pas.**

Nico avait été nourri avant que Will ne vienne prendre place derrière la vitre. Ça marchait comme ça ici. L'ordinateur central contrôlait et planifiait tout ça pour éviter aux Soigneurs d'endurer une vision d'horreur dès le matin après leur petit-déjeuner. Et pour ça Will le remerciait. Il pouvait faire abstraction de quelques taches de sang sur les murs, mais pas d'un organe éventré sur les dalles.

Heureusement, Nico avait bien réagit : il avait mangé avant que Will n'arrive. Et il était de retour, blottit dans son coin. Will alluma le microphone et Nico releva la tête quand le haut-parleur siffla.

 **\- - S - -**

\- Bonjour, fit Will.

\- Grnnhrghhour.

C'était autrement mieux dans l'esprit de Nico.

Will ne tint pas compte de la prononciation aléatoire. L'entraînement à la prononciation allait recommencer d'ici peu.

\- GGGhhoooonnn...jjhh...our, retenta Nico.

Will sourit intérieurement. Le Sujet qu'on lui avait attribué était extraordinairement doué. Il se souvenait de son nom, l'avait articulé clairement hier et aujourd'hui il persévérait de lui-même à s'améliorer. D'ici quelque temps il pourrait peut-être le laisser sortir pour des examens approfondis.

 **\- - S - -**

En fait, Nico s'était entraîné toute la nuit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Les Cadavres ne dorment pas. Mais là il semblait être de retour au point de départ. Et ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

\- Dans quelques temps, tu vas pouvoir aller te dégourdir les jambes. Tu comprends ?

Nico hocha la tête. Sa nuque était toujours aussi raide.

\- Tu seras avec ceux qui ont été amenés ici en même temps que toi, d'accord ?

 _Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un demeuré, tu veux ? Je comprends très bien ce que tu me dis !_

Seulement dire ça à voix haute...

Concentration Nico. Tu peux le faire.

\- Paaaaa…Dééé-biiiile…JJJJhhhhheeueuh...Koooooonnnnhhh...pren.

 _Voilà !_

Nico se félicita mentalement.

Un silence lui répondit. Il s'inquiéta.

\- Wiiiihhh...lll ?

Son interlocuteur s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Hum...Oui. Désolé. On brûle pas mal d'étapes là. Est-ce que tu sais compter ?

 _Et c'est repartit pour les questions débiles !_

Mais Nico se prêta au jeu. Peut-être pourrait-il sortir plus vite comme ça.

 **\- - S - -**

Will avait pris sa pause déjeuné. Il était allé à la cafétéria du complexe avec ses collègues. Ils avaient discutés de l'évolution des Sujets, des problèmes et des difficultés qu'ils rencontraient avec eux et avaient trouvé des solutions ensemble.

Plusieurs des Sujets se souvenaient de leur prénom mais les Soigneurs savaient que chacun progressait à son rythme.

Le Sujet 1 avait été la première à parler intelligiblement. Elle s'appelait Thalia. Ensuite, ça avait été Nico, le Sujet 13, puis le Sujet 11, un dénommé Luke. C'était tout pour l'instant. Trois sujets sur les neuf étudiés en tout – il y en avait treize au début de la session mais quatre avaient été éliminés car ils avaient eu un comportement trop dangereux.

C'était plutôt prometteur.

A la fin de la pause ils étaient tous retourné le ventre plein à leur poste et de bonne humeur pour la suite.

Mais Will ne s'attendait pas à ça en revenant.

 _Oh ! Par les dieux ! Qu'est-ce que…?!_

Nico était certes encore dans son coin mais le tas de cervelles sur le dallage n'était pas prévu au programme.

Will retint un haut-le-cœur et alluma le microphone en évitant soigneusement de regarder le sol de la cellule.

\- Nico ? Tu n'as pas mangé ?

L'interpelé secoua la tête.

\- Paaaaa…Bon.

Il approcha sa main de sa bouche et claqua des dents pour montrer qu'il avait essayé de manger. Puis fit ce qui ressemblait à une grimace de dégoût, mais qui était plutôt horrifique.

\- D'accord. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nettoie. Et voir où est le problème avec… _ça_.

 **\- S -**

Plus tard dans la soirée, la viande non touchée avait été nettoyée de la cellule de Nico. Mais on avait affirmé à Will que la viande provenait des abattoirs de moutons comme les fois précédentes et qu'elle était saine.

Will nota ça dans un coin de sa tête et interrogea ses collèges sur ce propos. Et tous lui confirmèrent que ce n'était pas dans la normalité des choses. Ils épluchèrent des rapports antérieurs mais rien n'indiquait qu'un Zombie refuse de la viande fraîche, quelle qu'elle soit.

Will notifia cela sur la fiche d'observation de Nico.

\- Bonne nuit, lança-t-il dans le microphone.

\- …Onnnnnneee…nnnnui…

Will sourit et éteignit les lumières du poste d'observation.


	4. Chapitre 3:Les Morts ne se côtoient pas

**Chapitre 3 ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture les petits loups !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les Morts ne se côtoient pas.**

\- Aujourd'hui on va tous vous sortir, lança Will. On va tester comment vous évoluez ensemble.

Will jeta un œil derrière lui pour vérifier qu'on ne l'écoutait pas et ajouta :

\- Essaye de parler avec eux, d'accord.

Nico hocha la tête.

\- D'aaaaa-cccor.

\- Je ne serais pas loin, glissa Will.

Il crut lire de la reconnaissance dans les yeux de Nico, mais il se persuada qu'il avait rêvé. C'était impossible.

 **\- - S - -**

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur deux hommes armés et un autre avec le collier métallique sur perche.

Nico avait vraiment l'impression d'être une souris de laboratoire. Il ne contrôlait rien. Il subissait ce qu'on voulait lui faire subir.

Il grimaça à cette pensée mais se laissa faire. Peut-être que la fin arriverait plutôt comme ça…

On lui fit traverser un dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.

Et finalement on le fit entrer dans une pièce du même acabit que sa cellule : blanc, lumineux, dallage grillagé au sol et capiton au mur. Ici les vitres couvraient les quatre murs. Nico se sentit tout de suite surveillé de partout. Instinctivement, il se refugia dans un coin.

D'autres comme lui étaient là et il en arriva encore.

Il les observa tous, un par un.

 **\- - S - -**

Will prit place derrière les vitres. Cette salle offrait un vue à quasiment 360°, et ainsi permettre de voir tous les Sujets. Il y avait quatre filles pour cinq garçons. Ses collègues et lui s'étaient réunis ce matin pour discuter de leurs Sujets et des progrès qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de la session. Certains pouvaient enchainer quelques mots et d'autres seulement de grognements ponctués. Quelques-uns se rappelaient leur prénom – un de plus depuis hier, le Sujet 10, Silena.

Nico était le plus prometteur d'entre eux. Il était le plus persévérant parmi les Sujets évalués. Et ça avait permis à Will d'avoir l'honneur de diriger cette journée de tests. Le blond était fier de son sujet.

Il alluma le microphone et les Zombies se figèrent au sifflement strident.

\- Bonjour à tous.

Certains levèrent les yeux au plafond – là où était fixé les haut-parleurs – et d'autres (moins nombreux) le fixèrent à travers la fenêtre. Nico en faisait partie.

Des grognements et quelques syllabes détachées lui parvinrent.

Will sourit à cette promesse de progrès.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Aujourd'hui nous vous testons dans un environnement social.

Quelques Zombies échangèrent des regards. Will remarqua que son Sujet se tenait à l'écart.

 _Allez. Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Will s'approcha et s'assit pour avoir son visage à hauteur de celui de Nico – la plateforme d'observation était surélevée par rapport à la salle de conditionnement.

\- Vas-y. articula Will sur ses lèvres.

Nico le fixa avec intensité puis reporta son attention sur ses congénères.

\- Kessssss…ke-je diiii ?

\- Oh. Commence par « Bonjour » et « Comment ça va ? » peut-être.

Nico hocha la tête.

Will regarda comment se débrouillaient les autres.

Le Sujet 1, Thalia, entamait ce qui était sûrement une conversation avec le Sujet 6, une fille blonde.

Thalia semblait la reconnaitre mais pour elles comme pour Will c'était flou à déterminer.

Le Sujet 3, un garçon brun, fixait la même blonde comme s'il se demandait s'il l'avait déjà vu ailleurs. Luke, le Sujet 11, vint interrompre ses pensées – si toute fois il en avait – et vint lui parler.

Le Sujet 10, Silena, était recroquevillée dans un coin et un grand Black, le Sujet 9, hésitait à s'approcher d'elle.

Une fille bien charpenté, le Sujet 5, grognait sans arrêt. Et seul le Sujet 12 restait seul, à l'écart.

Will lança un regard à Nico. Il voyait le Sujet 12. Mais hésitait à y aller.

 **\- - S - -**

Tous ces Zombies. C'était bizarre de se retrouver parmi eux. Ils étaient tellement lents, quand ils marchaient et quand ils parlaient. Certes. Nico voulait bien l'admettre, certains étaient un peu plus vifs. Mais ceux-là parlaient déjà à d'autres. Ils avaient à peu près tous entamés une conversation…sauf une fille qui grognait tout le temps. Elle était vraiment bizarre celle-là.

Il y avait aussi l'un d'eux qui restait dans son coin, planté sans bouger.

Nico s'interrogea longuement. Devait-il y aller ou pas ?

 _C'est pourquoi je suis là_ , se dit-il.

Nico alla donc vers le Cadavre.

\- Bon-jjjourrr, fit-il.

\- On…jourrrrr, fit l'autre.

\- Ça va ?

Le Cadavre sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Ou…ouiiii.

Nico hocha la tête. L'autre ne disait plus rien. Nico reprit :

\- Co-mmment tu t'appèèè-le ?

Le Cadavre en face de lui haussa les épaules.

\- 'Oublié, fit-il. 'Toi ?

\- Niiii-co.

Sa façon de parler était toujours saccadé mais au moins il arrivait à aligner des phrases.

\- Ench-chanté…de te…ren-contrer, poursuivit Nico.

Le Zombie hocha la tête et ajouta :

\- 'Aussi.

Mais Nico n'avait pas l'impression de progresser avec lui. Au contraire. Et ça devenait ennuyeux. Il jeta un œil autour de lui pour voir comment évoluait les autres. A peu près tous comme lui. Ça rassurait.

 **\- - S - -**

Will griffonna sur la feuille d'observation : « Va spontanément vers l'individu à l'écart. Dialogue comme il peut avec un interlocuteur de niveau inférieur. Phrases construites. Bon résultat. Sujet prêt pour la phase suivante. »

* * *

 **Bisous ! ça fait du bien un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes ! :3  
**


	5. Chapitre 4:Les Morts ne ressentent rien

**Boujoir à tous !**

 **Je vous en doit une : je n'ai pas posté de chapitre la semaine dernière =='. Excusez-moi. Alors pour me faire pardonner : la suite ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Les Morts ne ressentent rien.**

\- Nico ? appela Will dans le microphone.

L'interpellé releva la tête immédiatement.

\- Ouiiii ?

\- Rejoint la porte. On va venir te chercher.

 **\- - S - -**

Nico hocha la tête et à peine fut-il devant les battants que ceux-ci s'ouvrirent. Les mêmes hommes qui l'avaient emmené, virent le chercher. On lui passa encore ce collier métallique autour du cou. Il était glacé sur sa peau nue.

Attendez ? Glacé ? Il avait dit glacé ? Il ne se souvenait pas de cette sensation auparavant.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder là-dessus. On l'emmena dans une autre salle, pourvu de fauteuils inclinés. On l'obligea à s'y asseoir – même si il avait compris ce qu'on attendait de lui de toute façon.

 _Vous pouvez parler vous. Alors pourquoi vous ne me demandez pas tout simplement de prendre place ? Je ne suis pas demeuré ! Bande de... !_

On lui sangla les poignets et les chevilles au fauteuil.

Comme ça au moins il était sûr de rester à sa place.

La porte du fond s'ouvrit. Et Will fit son apparition, lui souriant chaleureusement.

Pour la première fois, devant lui, en chair et en os.

 **\- - S - -**

Will se fit la réflexion que c'était étrange sans cette vitre entre eux. Il l'approchait pour la première fois avec seulement un masque et des gants en latex pour seule protection.

Il lui sourit pour ne pas le stresser. Il savait que se retrouver là, attaché à ce fauteuil ne devait pas être rassurant pour Nico. Mais c'était pour sa sécurité. Il en avait conscience. Si les instincts carnassiers de son Sujet décidaient de se réveiller à cause de sa proximité avec lui, il valait mieux qu'il ne puisse rien tenter de fâcheux. Pour lui. Comme pour Will. Comme pour tout le monde.

Il tira la chaise et prit place à côté de Nico.

\- Tu as très bien réagi au conditionnement social, alors on poursuit les tests. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

\- Je serrr-ai libre…après ?

Will ne prit pas le temps d'être étonné par la question.

\- Ça ne dépend pas de moi malheureusement, soupira Will. J'aimerai pourvoir te dire oui, honnêtement, mais je n'en sais rien. Pour l'instant, il faut juste finir les tests.

Nico hocha la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et le Sujet 1, Thalia, entra et fut sanglée comme Nico dans un des fauteuils. Le Soigneur que s'occupait d'elle entra à son tour, par la même porte qu'avait empreinté Will quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Il va falloir que je teste des réflexes pupillaires. Ça risque d'être désagréable.

Nico se tourna vers Will et lui adressa un regard entendu. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il interpréta.

Le blond remonta son masque sur son nez et attrapa une petite lampe sur la tablette à côté de lui.

\- Aucun réflexe pupillaire, déclara-t-il, la voix étouffée. Tu peux cligner des yeux ?

Nico parut se concentrer.

\- Je…peux pas.

\- C'est pas grave.

Il abaissa son masque et lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

\- Je vais prendre ta température maintenant.

Nico hocha la tête.

Will lu sur le thermomètre frontal et annonça à voix haute :

\- 31°C. C'est pas mal. Je vais devoir prélever un peu de ton sang.

Nico lui adressa un regard entendu.

Will prit la seringue et retroussa précautionneusement la manche du sweat de Nico. Il avait la peau blafarde et les veines très marquées. Comme sur son cou et son visage. Will le voyait très nettement à présent.

 **\- - S - -**

Nico vit la seringue se rapprocher dangereusement de l'intérieur de son bras. Il avait l 'étrange impression de déjà-vu. Mais la sensation qui accompagna cette vision, elle, était nouvelle.

\- Aïe ! laissa-t-il échapper.

Will sursauta et lui lança un regard mi-confus, mi-intrigué.

\- Désolé, fit-il dans son masque.

Un liquide foncé et opaque emplit la seringue. Il était presque noir. Nico avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas tout à fait la couleur qu'il aurait dû avoir normalement. Ni la consistance. Mais il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette certitude.

Will ressortit la seringue, la reposa sur la tablette et abaissa une nouvelle fois son masque.

Puis, sans prévenir, pinça le dos de la main de Nico.

\- Aïe ! fit celui-ci.

Et il lui décrocha un regard noir.

\- Bonne réponse, fit le blond, tout sourire.

 _Quoi ?!_

Nico le regarda, sans comprendre.

Will s'expliqua :

\- Tu te souviens la dernière fois où tu as eu mal ?

\- A l'ins...tant.

\- T'es un comique, toi, fit Will avec un petit sourire. Et avant ?

\- Pas...avant la...se-ringue.

\- Les Cadav...

Will jeta un regard paniqué à Nico.

 _C'est bon, tu peux nous appeler comme ça. Je vais te manger parce-que tu m'as traité_ _de Cadavre. Après tout c'est ce que je suis._

Will poursuivit, voyant qu'il n'avait pas froissé Nico.

\- Les Sujets que nous étudions ne ressentent pas la douleur. Normalement. Il est très étrange que toi si. Tu comprends pourquoi ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Je suis...diff-érent ?

Will acquiesça.

\- Le truc c'est de comprendre pourquoi maintenant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant.

Will sourit.

Nico aurait bien voulu lui rendre la pareille mais, lui, ne savait tout simplement plus faire. Alors il baissa les yeux.

\- Bon. Je vais tenter d'écouter ton cœur maintenant.

 _Pardon ?!_

\- Enfin, reprit Will. Disons que je veux vérifier s'il bat. Je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, hein...

Nico resta interdit un instant.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit le blond.

Nico reprit ses esprits.

\- Oui oui.

Il fit un mouvement vers la fermeture de son sweat mais la réalité le frappa : il était encore attaché à ce foutu siège.

\- Bouge pas. Je vais m'en occuper, fit Will, très calme.

C'était dingue comme ce type était toujours détendu et posé. Ce n'était que maintenant que Nico s'en apercevait. Maintenant qu'il était si proche de lui...

Le blond se pencha au dessus de Nico et fit glisser la fermeture, dévoilant un T-shit noir à tête de mort.

\- Charmant, fit Will avec un petit sourire amusé.

Puis il remis une nouvelle fois son masque et mis son stéthoscope.

Nico gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il suivait tout ses gestes.

Will tendit une main vers le T-shirt de Nico.

 _Oh non_ , pensa celui-ci sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Will remonta un peu le T-shirt et glissa une main en dessous.

 _Oh non !_

Nico déglutit difficilement.

Il avait comme la désagréable et vague impression qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

Et effectivement. Le contact l'électrisa. Puis le froid du stéthoscope finit de l'achever. Il frissonna.

\- C'est froid, lâcha-t-il.

\- Tu sens ?

Will arqua un sourcil. Nico hocha vivement la tête. Le blond s'excusa.

Il déplaça le stéthoscope à plusieurs endroits de sa cage thoracique. De temps en temps, il lançait un regard à Nico. Et celui-ci attendait, sagement. Il était tout de même mal à l'aise. Et ressentir la chaleur corporelle que dégageait Will ne l'aidait pas à ce sentir mieux. Bien au contraire. Il sentit comme une étrange boule se former dans son ventre. Il lutta pour ne pas remuer dans son fauteuil.

Est-ce qu'il était...mal à l'aise ?

Will finit pas reposer le stéthoscope su la tablette. Il semblait perplexe lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

\- Je te préviens : je ne sais pas ce que j'ai entendu, confia le blond. Ça m'avait l'air faible et lent alors je l'ai peut-être inventé.

 _Quoi ? Inventé quoi ?! Un battement ? Est-ce que c'était un battement de cœur ?! Ah oui. C'est vrai. Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce que c'était._

Il voyait dans les grands yeux bleus de Will, il lisait dedans à la fois de la déception et un minuscule espoir. Il voyait que Will aurait aimé entendre quelque chose qui prouverait...Quoi ? Que Nico changeait ? Que Nico était différent ? Que Nico était...humain ?

Il ne savait pas d'où il tenait tout ça. Depuis quand arrivait-il a interpréter les émotions humaines ?

\- Aïe !

Nico et Will tournèrent la tête en direction de la voix.

C'était la brune, assise à un fauteuil un peu plus loin. Son Soigneur prélevait de son sang.

Will et Nico échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, elle et Nico était pareil.

Will abandonna ses réflexions, nota ses résultats sur une fiche et releva les yeux vers Nico.

\- Allez. La suite. Motricité.

Nico regarda incrédule, Will détacher ses poignets.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait le blondinet ?! Si on m'a attaché c'est pour un bonne raison !Je suis dangereux !_

Nico jeta un œil à Thalia mais Will le ramena à l'exercice.

\- Vas-y. Bouge, l'encouragea-t-il.

Nico ne savait pas quoi faire. Il remua nerveusement les doigts sur les accoudoirs. Il bougea lentement les poignets mais ils étaient endoloris de n'avoir pas servit pendant si longtemps. Ils étaient comme arthrosés.

Will lui mit un livre dans les mains.

\- Feuillette-ça, fit-il d'une voix douce.

Nico prit le livre et le posa sur ses genoux. Il ouvrit la couverture sans trop de difficulté mais attraper les pages s'avérait plus ardu.

\- Ça fait..un peu...mal.

\- Alors ne force pas. Ça viendra avec le temps, fit Will, encourageant. On passe à la suite : réflexes.

Les tests avaient continués longtemps après. Le dernier avait été celui où Will avait testé sa faim. Il avait posté devant lui trois morceaux de viandes. Mais aucun n'avait enthousiasmé Nico qui tourna le bec à chaque fois. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il savait juste que ça le dégoûtait.

\- Bien, je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui. On va venir te chercher dans un instant.

\- D'accord.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, les trois hommes arrivèrent. Nico se raidit sur son fauteuil.

 _Encore ce collier..._

Il avait l'impression d'être un esclave avec ça. C'était humiliant.

Le susnommé collier métallique se referma sur son cou. Une nouvelle fois.

Un homme détacha ses chevilles du fauteuil et on le traîna hors de la salle. Il faillit trébucher plusieurs fois.

\- Eh ! Doucement ! fit Will à l'homme qui traînait Nico.

Mais l'homme l'ignora superbement. Nico lança un dernier regard empreint d'angoisse à Will avant que les portes ne se referment.

Celui-ci n'avait pas dit quand ils se reverraient. Nico s'inquiétait de ça à présent.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Les Morts ne saignent pas

**Encore trois chapitres après celui-là ! :)**

 **Je vous embrasse !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Les Morts ne saignent pas.**

On avait réenfermé Nico dans sa cellule. Seulement, cette fois, Will n'était pas réapparut de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Nico restait recroquevillé dans son coin, les yeux fixés devant lui. Mais rien ne se passait.

Et il attendit là ce qui lui sembla être une éternité jusqu'à ce que le noir total se fasse.

 **\- - S - -**

\- J'ai les résultats ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus !?

\- Des preuves concrètes, Monsieur Solace !

\- C'est pour ça que je vous demande de m'accord...!

\- Je refuse ! C'est trop dangereux ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Quittez ce bureau !

\- Mais nous tenons peut-être là, le remède ! Nous sommes sur la voix de... !

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer ça !?

Will bouillonnait intérieurement.

\- Les résultats, Monsieur ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Sa température corporelle est plus élevée qu'à son arrivée... !

\- Les bâtiments sont chauffés.

\- ...Il parle...

\- Par saccade.

\- …Il n'est plus attiré pas la viande...

\- Morte. Vous avez essayé avec la viande vivante ? L'excitation de la traque, Monsieur Solace. Nous restons des prédateurs. C'est dans nos gènes. D'où le fait que c'est trop dangereux de la sortir de sa cellule sans liens. Vous avez une idée des dégâts matériels et humains qu'il pourrait causer ?!

\- Mais j'ai entendu...

\- Non. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez entendu. Vous l'avez dit vous même. Maintenant, sortez ! Ou j'appelle la sécurité du bâtiment.

\- Pas la peine d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, _Monsieur_ , fit Will, froid.

Et il quitta les lieux, furibond.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut !? Il ne mange plus, parle, il ressent la douleur, le froid, sa température corporelle est au dessus des trente degrés, alors qu'elle n'était que de 28°C en arrivant ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut de plus !?_

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

 _Un pouls._

Il lui fallait un pouls.

Il voulait des preuves ? Il allait en avoir !

Will se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le poste d'observation. Sur le chemin il sortit son portable et appela le dernier numéro composé.

\- _Will ?_ grésilla un voix féminine à l'autre bout.

\- Ah Salut ! Dit-moi, je voulais savoir : T'as encore ton stock de matériel médical volé ?

\- _Le cries pas si fort, imbécile ! Je sais pas où t'es, mais si quelqu'un t'entendait je serais mal ! Mais oui je l'ai toujours. J'arrive pas à le revendre de toute façon. Pourquoi ?_

\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. C'est très urgent.

 _\- Will, tu me fais peur._

\- Mais non ! T'inquiète ! Je serai devant chez toi dans une demi-heure environ.

 _\- Mais Will..._

\- A tout' Lou !

Et il raccrocha.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il allait faire.

 **\- - S - -**

Nico entendit le bruit habituel du déverrouillage de la porte de sa cellule. Il rouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

 _Ouvrit les yeux. Ouvrit les yeux ?! A quel moment les avait-il fermés ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas._

Il se lava instinctivement et se plaqua dans l'angle capitoné. Il repensa au coullier métallique.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on allait lui faire cette fois ?_

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Un tignasse blonde passa dans l'embrasure.

 _Qu'est ce que Will fichait là ?!_

\- Suis-moi, fit-il. Il faut qu'on se dépêche.

 _Quoi ?!_

Là c'était complètement aberrant. Nico devait rêver. Mais les Morts ne rêvent plus.

Il resta interdit quelques secondes puis se décida à suivre Will.

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû sortir de cette cellule. C'était anormal.. Et Will était sur ses gardes. Mais ce qu'il se passait était néanmoins agréable alors autant en profiter. D'autant plus si c'était éphémère.

Will l'emmena à l'étage. A chaque angle de mur, il passait d'abord la tête puis faisait signe à Nico qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Sans un mot. Ça aussi c'était anormal. Nico n'aurait jamais dû se balader dans les couloirs ainsi. Il le savait.

Le bout du couloir qu'ils avaient empreinté donnait sur un porte. Will entra suivit de Nico. C'était une salle spacieuse, en longueur et vitrée de partout. Nico savait où il était.

 _De l'autre côté_.

Au poste d'observation.

Nico jeta un œil à travers les vitres. La majorité des cellules étaient vides à l'exception de la 6, où une fille blonde fixait distraitement le mur face à elle; et de la 1, où il y avait une fille brune - celle qui avait fait les tests en même temps que lui - recroquevillée sur le sol. Il sembla à Nico qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. il aurait voulu s'en assurer mais Will traversa la salle en vitesse jusqu'à la porte du fond, Nico sur ses talons.

\- La sortie est juste...commença le blond.

\- Will ?

Ils firent volte-face.

Et Nico se sentit mal. Très mal.

Celui qui venait d'entrer écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

Nico savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour le rassurer.

\- Bon-jour.

 _C'est un bon début._

\- Je vais pas...vous mangééér.

L'autre parut respirer et essayer de se calmer.

\- Super, fit-il d'une petite voix. Me voilà rassuré.

Il mentait. Nico ne savait pas comment il le savait mais il en était sûr.

\- Will ? reprit le nouveau venu. Tu peux m'ex...? Wow. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là !?

Nico se tourna vers le blond. Il pointait un semi-automatique sur ce qui devait être son collègue en blouse blanche qui leva les mains instinctivement.

\- Moins t'en saura, Cecil, mieux ce sera, fit Will, dur.

\- T'inquiète, Will je dirais rien. Je te jure. T'es pas obligé de...

Will eut un sourire effrayant.

\- Je sais Cecil. Je voulais juste être sûr. On est d'accord ? Tu ne diras rien ?

\- Ouais. Je dirais rien. Mais t'es pas obligé de me pointer un flingue dessus ! Merde ! Baisse ça ! C'est dangereux.

Nico observait sans rien dire.

\- Nico ? fit Will d'une voix tranchante.

\- Oui ?

\- Sors. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Nico ne se fit pas prier.

 **\- - S - -**

Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu' on fait ? demanda Cecil.

Will sortit un rouleau d'adhésif.

\- Sur ta chaise. Vite.

\- T'es sérieux ?

Will remonta le pistolet, visant la tête de son collègue.

\- Tu connais aussi bien que moi tes capacités pour faire dysfonctionner un plan. Je veux être sûr que tu ne nous suivras pas.

Le regard de Will finit de le convaincre.

Il attacha son collègue.

\- Où est ton téléphone ?

\- Sur mon bureau. Je revenais le chercher en fait.

Will alla le chercher, appela Lou et plaça le téléphone contre l'oreille de son ami.

\- Dit-lui que tu as trop de travail, que tu ne rentres pas ce soir.

\- Quoi ! Mais à qu…

On décrocha à l'autre bout.

\- _Allô_ _?_ fit la jeune femme.

Will visait toujours son ami avec son arme. Cecil soupira :

\- Ouais chérie, c'est moi. C'est pour te dire que…je ne rentrerais pas ce soir. J'ai beaucoup de travail.

\- _Avec les Zombies ?!_

\- Ah ouais. Eux. Ils sont…en pleine…mutation ou je sais pas. Il faut que j'éclaircisse ça. Je t'embrasse. A demain.

Will raccrocha et colla un dernier morceau de ruban adhésif sur la bouche de son collègue qui leva les yeux au ciel l'air de dire "c'était vraiment nécessaire ?"

\- Désolé, Cecil. C'est pour ton bien.

Will sortit de la salle et verrouilla l'accès derrière lui.

\- Suis-moi, fit-t-il à l'intention de Nico.

Il avait une boule dans le ventre. A cette heure il y avait encore des patrouilles. Il avait déjà bien galérer à bidouiller les caméras de surveillance - heureusement que son ami Cécil lui avait donné la méthode quand ils étaient encore au lycée ; il n'aurait jamais cru s'en servir un jour, encore moins dans les circonstances actuelles - mais il restait encore à éviter les gardes armés. Mais maintenant qu'il était avec Nico il ne le lâcherait plus.

Des pas se rapprochant se firent entendre. Et ça se rapprochait. Will ne prit pas le temps de passer la tête à l'angle du couloir.

Instinctivement, il plaqua Nico contre le mur et s'aplatit comme il put contre lui. Et il tendit l'oreille.

La patrouille passa sans les voir et Will souffla, pour évacuer un peu du stress accumulé.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Il s'écarta vivement de Nico, le feu aux joues. Il remarqua l'expression paniquée sur le visage de son Sujet.

\- Désolé, c'était à cause de...la patrouille...alors...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Déjà que Nico n'était pas d'un naturel bavard d'ordinaire.

Will fut le premier à revenir à la réalité.

\- Bon il faut qu'on continue.

Sur ce, il attrapa la main de Nico sans se poser plus de question. Il savait juste qu'il ne devait pas le perdre, que c'était vital qu'ils arrivent à leur but. Nico était trop important.

Et ils reprirent leur course dans le dédale des couloirs.

Ils dépassèrent la salle de conditionnement social, où Nico avait été testé plus tôt. Les Sujets encore en observation suivirent des yeux leur course folle par la porte vitrée.

Will et Nico les dépassèrent et arrivèrent au garage après avoir traversé plusieurs couloirs sans croiser aucun garde.

Will lâcha enfin la main de Nico et jeta un œil à l'intérieur, les deux mains sur son pistolet.

R.A.S.

Mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Will sortit un chargeur de sa poche arrière de pantalon et l'enfonça dans son arme. Puis chargea une balle. Cecil n'y avait vu que du feu. Will n'avait pas chargé son arme avant maintenant parce-que un accident pouvait être très - trop - vite arrivé.

Il se tourna vers le brun - qui était près, très près de lui - et chuchota :

\- J'ai subtilisé la clé de l'utilitaire de Cecil. C'est celui-là, lui indiqua-t-il du doigt. On y va. Tu montes à l'arrière et tu te planques, ok ? Y a toujours deux ou trois cartons à l'arrière...

Nico hocha la tête.

Will se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de parler à autre chose qu'un être humain avec Nico bien que celui si n'en soit pas un. Il était...étonnant.

Will reconcentra ses pensées sur le garage. Will s'y engagea, il atteint le véhicule, ouvrit la porte arrière à Nico et la referma derrière lui. Il grimpa à l'avant et mis le contact.

\- Il va y avoir un rapide contrôle du véhicule à la sortie. Surtout ne bouge pas, ne panique pas, d'accord ? Reste bien derrière les cartons.

Nico hocha de nouveau la tête et rabattit sur lui la couverture qu'il avait trouvée.

Will souffla et respira un bon coup avant de sortir du parking. Il pointa au portail du complexe et présenta son badge au garde. Celui-ci fit un signe à un autre, qui contourna le véhicule et ouvrit les portes arrières. Il pointa son arme dans l'habitacle.

\- Y a quoi dans les cartons ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Des outils surtout. Je fais des travaux de réparation chez moi en ce moment.

\- Et derrière ?

Will ne se démonta pas. Les dix années de théâtre qu'il avait fait pendant ses études l'aidait encore aujourd'hui. Et il répondit le plus naturellement du monde :

\- Une couverture. Celle de mon chien.

Pure invention de dernière seconde.

Il la tira pour la mettre bien en évidence devant le soldat, dévoilant pour lui-même un Nico paniqué.

Un silence se fit.

\- Bien. Circulez, finit par lâcher le soldat.

Et il claqua les portes.

Will relança la couverture sur Nico et passa le poste.

Une fois bien loin du complexe, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et tira une nouvelle fois sur la couverture.

\- C'est fini ? demanda Nico.

\- Je crois bien, oui ! fit Will en soufflant.

 **\- - S - -**

Nico trouva une position, plus confortable et appuya sa tête sur la paroi métallique de l'utilitaire, le temps de digérer tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Apparemment, il ne rêvait pas finalement.

Puis il se leva, enjamba le siège passager et vint s'asseoir à côté de Will.

Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire et redémarra.

Le silence persista entre eux.

 **\- S -**

Il faisait nuit dehors. Will était concentré sur la route. Nico ne voulait pas le déranger. Pourtant, bon nombre de questions dansaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Où l'emmenait-il ? Et surtout...

\- Qu'est-ce que...tu as...fait...de ton...co-llègue ?

\- Cecil ? Je l'ai scotché à sa chaise de bureau. Il n'attendra pas longtemps. Un agent d'entretien l'a peut-être même déjà trouvé.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je connais Cecil. Il aurait été capable de nous suivre. Il aurait voulu nous arrêter et ça aurait été un désastre. Sans parler du fait que je n'aurais pas pu prendre ses clé sinon !

Will rigola tout seul.

\- Et où on va ? demanda Nico.

\- Chez une amie. On sera en sécurité là-bas. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Le reste du trajet s'effectua sans un mot. Jusqu'à ce que Will brise le silence.

\- On arrive.

 **\- S -**

Le blond empreinta un chemin de terre entre les arbres pour arriver devant un haut portail en bois.

Il baissa la fenêtre et parla dans l'interphone.

\- Ouais, Lou ? C'est moi, Will. Tu peux ouvrir s'il te plaît ?

La seconde suivante ils entraient.

\- Je te préviens : elle est assez bizarre, fit Will à l'intention de Nico. Elle s'est isolée ici, en pleine forêt après que le virus se soit rependu. Mais t'as rien à craindre d'elle.

Le blond arrêta la voiture devant la petite maison de guingois. La lumière de phares éclaira une jeune femme, plantée devant la porte d'entrée, le visage fermé. Et une carabine à plomb dans les mains.

 _Charmant._

Nico déglutit.

Will descendit.

Le visage de la fille se radoucit immédiatement. Elle le sera dans ses bras et Nico ressentit un picotement dans la poitrine. Il sortit de la voiture à son tour.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, écarquilla les yeux et braqua son arme sur Nico, qui leva les mains.

\- C'est quoi _ça_ !? Will ! Explique-moi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Will s'interposa entre le canon de la carabine et sa cible.

\- Justement la raison pour laquelle je suis là. Lou je te présente Nico. Nico, Lou Ellen.

 _J'aurais bien dit enchanté mais bizarrement j'en ai pas envie._

\- Will. Pousse-toi. Tu sais comme moi ce que c'est. Tu sais comme moi ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont imprévisibles et dangereux. Je ne veux pas de ça chez moi.

\- En fait….Je ne serais pas là avec lui si je n'étais pas sûr d'être en sécurité.

La fille lui lança un bref regard.

\- Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Maintenant, pousse-toi.

\- A une condition : tu baisses ta carabine.

Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois. Et baissa son arme.

Will souffla et s'écarta.

\- De toute façon tu n'aurais pas fait beaucoup de dégâts avec ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Un bon semi-auto c'est mieux.

 _Quoi ?! Comme ce que tu trimballes à ta ceinture ? Tu veux dire que tu… pour ceux qu'on aurait pu croiser ? …Ou pour moi si j'avais été un peu trop…remuant ?_

Nico fit un pas en avant, vers Will. Il avait deux mots à lui dire.

Nico vit trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

Une détonation retentit.

Son épaule partit en arrière. Et la seconde suivante, la douleur envahit son bras tout entier.

 **\- - S - -**

\- Lou ! s'exclama Will en se précipitant, paniqué, vers son petit protégé.

\- J'ai suivi tes conseils, reprit la jeune femme, je me suis procuré une semi-automatique.

\- Pour une fois, tu n'aurais pas pu en faire qu'à ta tête ?! rugit Will à son « amie ».

Nico avait porté instinctivement la main à sa blessure. Il ne savaot pas d'où lui venait se réflexe.

\- Aïe. Ça…fait mal.

Will en revint à son protégé :

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé !

Lou Ellen se figea derrière lui.

\- II parle. Les Marcheurs Errants ne parlent pas.

Will fit volte-face :

\- Si je t'ai dit que j'étais en sécurité, c'est peut-être parce-que ce n'en ai pas un Marcheur ! … ou plus… ou peut-être qui sait ?! Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui en tout cas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?!

\- Il a bougé. Alors j'ai cru que…qu'il allait attaquer…ou que…

\- Will ? appela Nico derrière lui.

L'interpellé se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

Nico avait la main ensanglantée.

Les yeux de Will passèrent successivement de cette main à la couleur inhabituelle aux yeux de son possesseur ; et de Nico à sa main.

Un sourire fendit son visage, Nico put l'entrevoir un instant, avant que le blond ne se tourne vers son amie, le regard pétillant :

\- Il saigne !

C'était bien la première fois qu'il se réjouissait d'une telle chose.

Lou Ellen, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Les Morts ne dorment pas

**Couou à tous !**

 **Merci pour les reviews et tout le reste ! J'oublie souvent de vous le dire ! Alors merci !^^**

 **Bises sur vos joues ! :***

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les Morts ne dorment pas.**

\- C'est impossible…murmurait-elle, pétrifiée.

Voyant que son amie ne bougeait pas, Will prit les choses en main. Il emmena Nico dans la maison. Lou Ellen les suivit, fébrile, et ferma la porte derrière eux.

Will posta Nico sous la lumière du salon.

\- Lou ! lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Va me chercher une pince à épiler, des compresses, et du désinfectant !

La jeune fille partit à l'étage tel un fantôme.

\- Ça va aller, fit le blond pour rassurer Nico.

 **\- - S - -**

C'était gentil à Will de rassurer Nico.

\- Tu peux retirer ton haut ?

 _Pardon ?! Ah ! Je comprends…_

Nico fit glisser la fermeture de son hoodie, du mieux qu'il put avec un seul bras valide.

Will lui vint en aide.

Il fit glisser le survêtement sur les bras de Nico et fit passer le T-shirt à tête de mort par-dessus sa tête.

Nico grogna plusieurs fois de douleur et Will s'en excusa à chaque fois.

Les doigts fins de blond se posèrent sur sa peau nue pour examiner la plaie béante. Nico frissonna au contact.

Will ne sembla rien remarquer.

\- J'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Lou Ellen semblait plus sure d'elle maintenant.

Et Nico ne lui en voulait étrangement pas.

Il lui lança un regard qu'il espérait rassurant mais avoir l'expression de Lou Ellen ça n'avait pas marché.

Will remercia un peu froidement son amie.

 _Elle ne mérite pas ça de ta part._

\- Mer…ci.

Lou lui lança un regard perdu et un peu effrayé.

\- Ça va faire mal, le prévint Will.

 _Ça fait déjà très mal mais je suis prêt._

 **\- - S - -**

Lou Ellen regardait la scène mais tout son petit monde de certitudes semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. S' _il_ n'était pas un Cadavre, qu'était-il ? Il n'était pas humain non plus. Son regard n'exprimait qu'un vide absolu, dépourvu de toute émotion. Comme sans arrêt perdu dans le vague. Pourtant elle arrivait à savoir quand _il_ la regardait. Son regard n'était pas éteint comme celui d'un Mort. Il y avait quelque chose de…différent chez _lui_.

La façon dont il regarde Will notamment. Les Marcheurs ne s'attardent pas sur ce qu'il voit si c'est vivant, il lui saute dessus pour le manger. Point.

Mais sa proximité avec Will ne semblait pas affecter sa faim.

Au contraire, elle semblait nécessaire à sa survie.

\- Aïe, laissa-t-il échapper.

Une nouvelle fois.

Et Will s'excusa machinalement.

Une nouvelle fois.

Lou se sentit mal. Nico ressentait la douleur. Elle en avait la preuve.

Heureusement qu'elle était mauvaise tireuse.

Elle avait raté la tête.

Lou secoua la tête pour chasser ses tergiversions. Elle devait réparer ce qu'elle avait fait. Pour Will.

\- Will. Laisse-moi. Je vais le faire.

Le blond stoppa son geste et se tourna vers son amie.

\- T'es sûre de toi ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- J'ai été chirurgienne je te rappelle. Je n'ai pas oublié comment faire si tu veux être rassuré.

Will jeta un œil à Nico et acquiesça. Il lui tendit la pince qu'elle prit.

Elle croisa le regard du brun et sembla y lire de l'encouragement. C'est, du moins, ce qu'elle voulu bien comprendre.

Elle inspira longuement et se mit à l'œuvre.

 **\- S -**

Le bruit distinctif de la balle tombant dans la coupelle marqua une pause.

Lou Ellen inspecta la plaie. Elle était propre mais elle ne pouvait pas rester béante. Même si le sang avait coagulé vite.

\- Je reviens, fit-elle.

Elle alla fouiller dans sa boite à couture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Will.

Lou Ellen leva un sourcil.

\- J'aseptise une aiguille.

Will leva les yeux au ciel et murmura « merci, je m'y connais un peu. ».

\- Il faut le recoudre, Will.

\- Mais… ! Il ne saigne déjà plus !

\- Certes. Et c'est très anormal d'ailleurs. Enfin…Je ne devrais même pas parler de normalité, parce-que, à l'évidence, plus rien ne l'est. Mais cette plaie ne peut pas rester béante. Elle pourrait s'infecter.

\- Mais… ! Lou… ! Son organisme lutte déjà contre le Virus, il pourra très bien se débrouiller avec un autre beaucoup moins puissant !

\- Et qui te dit que deux virus combinés ne vont pas le tuer ?

Will ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il baissa les yeux. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

Elle lui passa devant et retourna vers Nico. Celui-ci jeta un regard apeuré à l'aiguille que Lou tenait dans les mains.

\- Ça va aller. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Lou Ellen évitait le regard de Nico. Elle était partagée. Entre ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle savait.

Elle chassa toute pensée parasite et enclencha le mode clinique.

Et plongea l'aiguille dans l'épiderme de son patient qui serra les dents.

 **\- S -**

Lou Ellen ne pouvait le nier.

\- Tu es très courageux. J'en ai connu des plus balèzes qui ont tourné de l'œil.

Nico hocha la tête et passa les doigts machinalement sur la plaie recousue.

Lou attrapa ses mains. Mais les retira au contact frais.

\- Attention. C'est rudimentaire. Et fragile.

Nico, comme s'il avait compris les enjeux, retira ses doigts. Et il récupéra son hoodie pour couvrir ses épaules.

Lou ne savait décidemment pas quoi penser de lui.

 **\- - S - -**

Nico voyait bien que Lou Ellen essayait de se racheter. Elle devait regretter son geste pourtant…pourtant il voyait qu'il lui faisait peur. Malgré lui.

Elle fit volte-face vers son ami et ils se toisèrent un long moment.

\- On doit causer toi et moi, lâcha-t-elle.

Ils se fixèrent.

Nico n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

\- Café ? lâcha Lou.

\- Café, répondit Will.

\- Et toi ? lança-t-elle à l'intention de Nico, un peu froide.

\- Rien…Merci.

Nico ne savait pas où ce mettre.

 _Will ? Aide-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

\- Lou ?

Will haussait la voix pour qu'elle l'entende de la cuisine.

\- Ton matériel médical est toujours dans ton cabanon ?

\- Ouais ! Vas-y ! Tu connais le chemin !

 _Génial ! Tu me laisse seul, comme ça, avec elle qui a failli me tuer puis qui m'a recousu après ! Tu peux pas faire ça !_

Will se tourna vers Nico avec un grand sourire.

\- Va rejoindre Lou. Et…faites plus ample connaissance.

Et Will fila.

 _Je crois que tu ne vois pas les mêmes choses que moi. Youhou ! Cette fille a voulu me tuer i peine un quart d'heure !_

Nico resta planté là, au beau milieu du salon.

Avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

\- Bon-soir. Will m'a dit…de…de venir i-ci.

\- Tu parles ? fit-elle.

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Un…peu.

Lou le regarda intensément.

\- C'est pas normal.

\- C'est…pour ça…que je…suis là.

Nico tenta de sourire mais à voir la tête de la jeune femme ça devait être effrayant.

\- Y a d'autres trucs pas normaux que tu sais faire ? Genre tu sais faire du café ?

Elle semblait s'être radoucie. Un peu.

\- Non…désolé. Je ne me souviens plus comment on fait. Mais je sais parler, lire, je…ressens la douleur et…le froid.

Un petit silence s'installa.

\- Lou ! lança Will depuis le salon. Sa température corporelle remonte ! C'est formidable, non ?

\- Ouais formidable…

Puis elle ajouta plus bas, ce qui fait que seul Nico l'entendit.

\- Heureusement que j'avais dit que je ne voulais ne plus rien avoir à faire avec ça, soupira Lou. J'ai perdu assez dans cette histoire.

\- Je…ne mange pas non plus, ajouta Nico, fier de lui.

\- Rien du tout ?

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça doit m'inquiéter ou me rassurer.

Will fit irruption dans la cuisine.

\- Ça te dérange si je pousse ton canapé et ta table basse ? Il faudrait que j'installe un lit et un électrocardiogramme pour trouver des…preuves de son…de sa…enfin tu vois quoi. Alors ?

\- Bien sûr, fit-elle avec ironie. J'adore quand un pote de longue date, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de six mois, débarque chez moi avec…avec…avec du travail et transforme mon salon en chambre d'hôpital !

Will la regarda, incrédule.

\- Le café est prêt, ajouta-elle plus calme. Et il faut qu'on parle. Viens t'asseoir. Et toi aussi Nico.

Nico s'exécuta et Will aussi devant tant d'autorité.

\- Explique-toi, fit-elle. Et tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, une bonne raison de…de _l_ 'amener ici. Tout ce que tu veux ! Tant que tu es convainquant. Sinon dehors ! Tous les deux !

Will prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans un grand discours.

 **\- S -**

\- Donc, si je résume, fit la jeune femme, tu as, je te cite « des doutes que tu veux éclaircir » et « tu as pensé à moi pour t'aider » après que tu ais désobéis à ton patron et que tu ais fuit avec un Cadavre, qui n'en est peut-être plus un, dans une voiture volée.

\- Empreintée, rectifia Will. Mais dans l'idée c'est ça. Alors ? T'es d'accord pour m'aider ? _Nous_ aider ?

Lou Ellen enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et grogna.

\- Oui…Oui je suis d'accord. Mais à une condition.

Elle releva la tête et pointa Nico du doigt.

\- Il prend une douche avant et il change de vêtement.

\- D'accord. Mais t'as des vêtements à lui prêter ? Des vêtements d'homme, j'entends.

\- Je dois avoir quelques vieux T-shirt de Cecil. Je vais lui chercher ça.

Elle se tourna vers Nico :

\- La salle de bain est à l'étage. Tu sauras te débrouiller seul ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Et il fila quand elle lui rapporta les vêtements propres.

Retirer son hoodie n'était pas une mince affaire avec son épaule meurtrie et ses doigts endoloris.

Mais à peine sous l'eau chaude, son corps se réchauffa et ses muscles se délièrent. Ses épaules se dénouèrent aussi.

Il resta là, un temps indéfini, savourant les sensations nouvelles.

 **\- S -**

Lorsqu'il se sécha et s'habilla avec les vêtements que Lou lui avait donnés, il se rendit compte à quel point ses mouvements étaient plus fluides et surtout moins douloureux. Et, ma foi, qu'est-ce que c'était agréable !

Il descendit rejoindre les autres au salon.

Ils discutaient toujours de son cas tout en installant le matériel médical.

Nico avait l'intention de se manifester. Avec un raclement de gorge. Mais en fait, il bailla. Bruyamment.

Will et Lou Ellen se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Désolé, fit-il.

Will fronça le sourcil. Nico pensait qu'il allait faire une remarque sur son bâillement.

\- Sérieusement Lou !? T'avais pas un autre T-shirt à lui passer ? T'abuse là !

Lou Ellen pouffa.

\- Désolée, fit-elle avec un petit rire dans la voix. Tu connais l'humour de Cecil.

\- C'est toi qui l'as choisi. Exprès.

\- Oups !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Nico ne comprenait pas. Il regarda son T-shirt et se contorsionnant pour essayer de lire l'inscription.

\- Il y a écrit : « Please, don' feed the Zombies », lâcha Will.

Et il foudroya son amie du regard.

Nico sourit mentalement à la blague. Cette fille avait un sens de l'humour qui lui plaisait.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- T'es sûr ? s'enquit Will.

Nico confirma.

\- Bon de toute façon, tu ne vas pas le garder longtemps ce T-shirt.

 _Pardon ?_

Lou Ellen ouvrit des yeux ronds et se tourna vers le blond qui reprit moins sûr de lui.

\- Non…Je ne voulais pas dire…Enfin…Je vais devoir te fixer des électrodes et tout alors…

Will bafouillait et rougissait à présent.

\- Enfin…Bref. Ça attendra demain, de toute façon. Tu as l'air fatigué.

Nico voulu protester mais il se rendit compte que Will avait raison.

\- On a fini d'installer le lit. Tu peux t'y allonger.

Nico s'exécuta.

\- On va faire pareil. Il est tard, fit Lou. Will tu sais où est la chambre d'ami. Moi je monte. Bonne nuit, beau ténébreux ! Bonne nuit le Zombie !

\- Lou !

\- Quoi ?!

\- T'es impossible !

\- Je sais !

\- Et je ne suis pas ténébreux !

\- Et t'es pas beau non plus !

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et fila à l'étage.

Il ricana.

Puis se tourna vers Nico.

\- Bonne nuit, fit-il avec un grand sourire en s'installant dans le canapé.

\- Bonne nuit.

Et à peine ces mots furent prononcés que Nico glissa dans un profond sommeil.


	8. Chapitre 7:Les Morts n'ont pas de coeur

**Avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ^^ Savourez-le et délecter vous bien ^^**

 **Je vous embrasse tendrement,**

 **Celle qui n'a pas posté la semaine dernière -_-'**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les Morts n'ont pas le cœur qui bat.**

Nico entendit d'abord des voix autour de lui. Elles essayaient de chuchoter mais ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Il dort vraiment ? fit celle d'une fille.

\- Je crois, oui, répondit celle d'un homme que Nico reconnaitrait entre mille. Ça suffit à te convaincre de son humanité ?

\- Son humanité peut-être pas. Mais sa non-…Cadavérité, oui…On dirait un ange comme ça. Attends, je prends une photo.

Nico entendit Will grogner.

\- Ça pourra servir comme preuve ! se défendit Lou Ellen.

Nico entendit un déclic identifiable et grogna pour un peu de comédie.

\- Voilà ! Bravo Lou ! Tu l'as réveillé !

Nico rouvrit les yeux et les referma presque aussitôt devant la lumière violente. Il grogna de nouveau.

\- Ah non ! s'exclama Will. Pas après tous les efforts pour le faire parler !

Nico sourit et retenta d'ouvrir les yeux qui finirent par s'habituer à la lumière.

Will s'approcha avec Lou.

\- Réflexes pupillaires normaux, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Tu as été médecin ?

\- Arf ! Ouais…Mais je préfère l'oublier. Pourtant, quoique je fasse ça semble toujours me rattraper.

Will passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds visiblement gêné.

\- Désolé.

\- T'inquiète. C'est pas de ta faute. Enfin si. Mais tu dois avoir l'aide de mon karma pourri…

Elle soupira.

\- Bon. Avant de passer à la batterie de test, qui veut petit-déjeuner ?

\- Moi. Café, s'il te plaît. Et toi Nico ?

\- Non…merci.

\- Il faudrait que tu te remplisses l'estomac. Il y a pas quelque chose qui te ferait envie ?

Nico secoua la tête.

\- Bon. On verra ça plus tard.

 **\- S -**

\- Alorch, che te propoche d'aller moi-même apporter les preuves au labo. Parche-que toi tu vas te faire virer, si ch'est pas déjà fait.

Lou finissait son petit-déjeuner au salon en discutant avec Will de la suite. Nico observait.

\- Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer, il n'y a que moi qui peut le faire. Même si c'est compliqué. Et il faudrait déjà avoir les preuves.

\- Certes.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Nico.

\- Prêt ? lança Will.

\- Prêt.

Il se rallongea dans le lit d'hôpital.

Will enfila le stéthoscope.

\- Je vais essayer d'entendre quelque chose avant de brancher l'électrocardiogramme, d'accord ?

Nico hocha la tête.

Will évita tout contact visuel avec lui pendant qu'il passait la main sous son T-shirt. Nico essaya de se concentrer sur tout autre chose. Il grimaça au contact froid. Puis il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans sa poitrine.

Will se tourna vers son amie. Et retira son stéthoscope.

\- Wow. Là je suis sûr de moi. Lou confirme-moi ça !

\- Que je…Non Will, franchement…

\- Aller ! S'il te plaît !

Will était euphorique.

Lou Ellen soupira. Elle fixa Nico en enfonça le stéthoscope dans ses oreilles.

Elle ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes.

C'était affreusement angoissant.

\- J'entends rien, Will.

\- Attends encore.

Nico fixa Will. Il aurait bien voulu ne pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Mais il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son cœur. Will croisa son regard un instant. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient limite suppliant.

\- Par les dieux ! Je…Je crois que je l'ai entendu ! s'écria Lou.

Elle croisa un instant le regard de Nico. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Will ! C'est magnifique ! poursuivit-elle.

\- N'est-ce pas !

\- Ça veut dire…qu'on a un moyen de guérir tous ces gens ! De les soigner. C'est merveilleux ! C'est…C'est…

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec la médecine ? fit Will, avec un grand sourire.

Lou Ellen tira la langue à son ami. Et revint à Nico.

\- Au fait, je dois te dire que tu es vraiment mieux sans tout le sang séché autour de la bouche et dans le cou.

Et pour la première fois, elle lui sourit. A lui.

\- Attends, fit Will.

Il s'avança vers Nico et attrapa le stéthoscope qu'il plaça sur ses oreilles. Les bruits s'estompèrent. Nico leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux, pétillants, de Will.

BA BOUM.

Il sourit à son tour.

BA BOUM.

Nico ne le quittait pas des yeux. Si c'était un rêve il ne voulait pas en perdre une miette.

BA BOUM.

Ça faisait du bien d'entendre ça, de ressentir cette chaleur nouvelle qui parcourait son corps.

De se sentir…vivant.

Will et Lou débouchèrent le champagne. En servirent à Nico qui grimaça de dégoût à la première gorgée. Ce qui les fit tous bien rigoler.

\- Bon, tu vas pouvoir enlever ce T-shirt ridicule, fit Will en posa sa flûte vide.

\- Hey ! s'ecria Lou, à moitié hilare.

Will toussota.

\- Je vais te fixer les électrodes et tout alors…Lou tu veux bien brancher l'électrocardiographe, s'il te plaît.

Elle grimaça.

\- Ouais ouais.

Nico remonta son T-shirt. Il essaya de carrément se penser à toute autre chose quand Will plaça les électrodes. Mais c'était beaucoup plus dur qu'il y paraissait. Son ventre fit un truc bizarre, genre looping aérien et il évita tout contact visuel avec Will, sinon ç'aurait été catastrophique. Heureusement, Will finit assez rapidement.

La machine émit un bruit distinctif.

\- Bon. Ça y est, elle fonctionne, fit Lou en se dépoussiérant les mains. Je vais voir où en est le café.

Will la regarda partir à la cuisine puis revint à Nico.

\- Je voulais te dire que…enfin maintenant que tu es…bref, si tu ne sais pas où aller, tu peux venir...

\- Le café est prêt ! cria Lou Ellen depuis la pièce d'à côté.

Will lança un regard désolé attendrissant à Nico.

\- Donc, reprit le blond, si tu as besoin, je suis là. Et même si tu n'as pas besoin d'ailleurs ! Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux…enfin peut-être pas au milieu de la nuit…sauf si c'est très urgent et…

Will se passa la main dans les cheveux signe qu'il était nerveux.

Nico attrapa sa main. Will planta immédiatement son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai compris, fit Nico avec un petit sourire gêné, tu seras là pour moi c'est ça ?

Will hocha la tête.

\- Merci.

Lou passa la tête par la porte.

\- Will ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ton café va refroidir.

Le blond adressa un petit sourire à Nico et fila dans la cuisine.

 **\- - S - -**

Il était plus de midi. Ils discutaient tous les trois dans la cuisine – Will avait fini par débrancher Nico – autour d'un déjeuner lorsque dehors un grésillement se fit entendre.

\- Chut ! intima Lou.

 _\- Ici le directeur_ d'Olympia Corporation _. Vous êtes cernés. Veillez sortir les mains en évidence et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Je répète…_

Will, Nico et Lou Ellen avaient très bien compris. Ils échangèrent des regards inquiets.

\- Il faut cacher Nico, lâcha Will.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question ! s'écria Lou. T'es grand, tu assumes tes actes !

\- Mais ils vont le tuer dès qu'il mettra un pied dehors !

 _\- Si vous ne vous décidez pas à sortir, une équipe d'opération fracturera le portail !_

\- Tu vois ! fit Will.

\- Où alors…

Lou Ellen quitta la cuisine en trombe. Elle choppa au passage une télécommande à un seul bouton et la pointa vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je sème le trouble dans leurs esprits.

\- Quoi ?! Attends avant de faire quoi que ce soit de…

Lou ne l'entendit même pas. Elle appuya sur le bouton.

\- Lou ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- J'ai ouvert le portail.

\- Tu as…mais t'es une grande malade, toi ! J'ai cru que tu avais piégé l'espace devant le portail et que tu allais tout faire sauter ! Ne me fais plus des peurs comme ça !

\- T'as qu'à avoir une imagination moins fertile. Et de toute façon ça n'aurait eu aucun sens puisque le bruit aurait attiré des Cadavres en masse.

Will souffla avant d'ajouter.

\- On a combien de minutes de répit ?

\- Je dirais une. Le temps qu'ils trouvent un point d'entente.

\- Pas assez pour fuir. T'as quelque chose pour les retenir plus longtemps ?

\- Les explosifs devant le portail.

\- Les quoi ? Attend, tu veux dire que… !

Lou explosa de rire.

\- Du calme mon vieux ! Relax ! Je te charrie là !

\- Ha ha. Très drôle. Donc, on fait quoi là ?

\- On négocie mon cher. On négocie.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle, pleine d'énergie. Je m'appelle Lou…enfin je suppose que vous le sachiez déjà. Comme plein d'autre chose me concernant. Comme par exemple : que j'habite ici, que je n'ai pas fini mon déjeuner, probablement aussi la couleur de mes sous-vêtements – bleus en dentelle pour ceux qui n'ont pas accès aux écrans…

 _\- Nous n'avons aucune caméra…Mademoiselle._

\- Oups ! fit-elle, pas le moins du monde gênée. Enfin, reprit-elle, avant de sortir je voudrais pourparlers avec le directeur. Seule.

Will, Lou et Nico attendirent derrière l'interphone.

 _\- C'est d'accord_ , fit l'interphone.

Lou fit un grand sourire à son ami, le pouce levé et se pencha vers l'interphone de nouveau.

\- Je vous en prie. Venez au chaud.

 _\- Je dois vous prévenir, au moindre geste suspect, on ouvre le feu._

\- Il n'y en aura aucun je vous assure.

Will écarta doucement un pan de rideau.

\- Il arrive. Avec un soldat. Armes : une CM et deux flingues à la ceinture. On est mal.

\- Ok. Montez vous cachez tous les deux. Il n'a pas la preuve que vous êtes encore là.

Will hocha la tête et attrapa Nico par le bras.

Lou Ellen ouvrit la porte.

\- On avait dit seul je crois.

\- Il est simplement là pour s'assurer que je ne cours aucun danger. Il restera à l'extérieur devant la porte.

\- C'est une maison ici. Il n'y a ni laser, ni piège à retardement, ni explosifs dans les placards.

Le soldat la toisa de la tête aux pieds.

\- Puis-je jeter un œil ?

Lou s'écarta du pas de la porte. Et le soldat passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, scruta le salon puis se retira. Il adressa un bref signe de tête au Directeur.

\- Je reste devant la porte, Monsieur.

Lou leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous voulez…

Puis elle s'écarta et laissa le directeur entrer. Elle ferma aussitôt la porte derrière lui.

\- Alors ? Café, Monsieur le Directeur ?

\- Tout compte fait je ne serais pas contre un verre de vin.

 _A cette heure-là ?!_

\- Le grand boss désapprouverait mais après tout il n'est pas là.

\- Vous avez des goûts de luxe dites-moi. Le vin se fait rare de nos jours. Et je n'en avait pas en réserve avant l'apocalypse.

Le Directeur soupira.

\- Alors café. J'oubliais cette fichue apocalypse.

 _Comment fait-il pour oublier une telle chose ?!_

Lou lui sortit une tasse et il prit place au bar. Elle fit réchauffer le café.

 **\- - S - -**

Will et Nico était à l'écoute en haut de l'escalier.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous amène de si bon matin chez moi, Directeur ?

\- Mr Solace est un de vos amis je crois. Il vous a contacté hier si je ne m'abuse. Et j'en déduis qu'il est ici vu que la voiture qu'il a empreinté à son collègue est garée ici, et ainsi qu'il est là lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui vouliez ?

\- Le licencier.

\- Sans entendre ce qu'il a à vous dire ?

\- Je peux faire ça. Mais ça m'étonnerait que je change d'avis.

\- Et vous venez chez moi ? A 12h ? Pour ça ?

\- Exactement.

\- Et ça ne vous gêne pas ?

\- Absolument pas. Il est va de la sécurité de tous. Il a surement amené un Cadavre ici, la nuit dernière, n'est-ce pas ?

Nico et Will retinrent leur respiration.

\- Il n'y a aucun Cadavre qui ait passé la porte hier soir, Directeur, répondit-elle, froide.

\- Si vous le dites. Où est Mr Solace ?

\- J'y vais, chuchota le blond. Reste là, ok ?

Nico hocha la tête mais il lui lança un regard angoissé.

\- Ça se passera bien. Ne t'en fait pas.

Et il descendit.

\- Je suis ici, lança-t-il.

Le directeur fit volte-face.

\- Et laissez Lou. Elle n'y est pour rien.

\- Ah. Mr Solace. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser avant de vous licencier.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Will en prenant place aux côtés du Directeur.

\- Premièrement, qu'avez-vous fait du Sujet 13 ? Votre collègue Cecil vous a vu vous enfuir avec.

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

 _Il est impossible._

\- J'ai…emmené le Sujet 13 avec moi pour…poursuivre les examens. Et ils ont été plus que satisfaisants. Le Sujet…

\- Peu importe. Vous avez mis en danger le laboratoire tout entier, le monde extérieur aussi et vous avez même impliqué une amie à vous dans cette histoire.

Il pointa Lou du doigt.

\- Il n'a pas tort, Will.

Il lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire « Hey ! T'es avec moi ou pas ?! »

\- Vous êtes de quel côté ? Celui de l'humanité ou de celui des Marcheurs Errants ?

Le directeur ricana ce qui les surprit tous les deux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être d'un côté en particuliers. Tout ce qui compte de nos jours c'est d'avoir de l'argent. C'est tout ce qu'il vous faut pour rester en vie, Mr Solace.

\- Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de l'avenir de l'humanité ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Vous n'aurez rien à gagner si elle s'éteint.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose c'est pourquoi j'ai investi dans ce laboratoire de recherches.

Will fulminait devant si peu de sentiments mais il gardait son sang-froid pour le moment.

\- Et c'est près d'aboutir. Ce a quoi nous travaillons, ce Remède. Il peut voir le jour. Le Sujet 13 est complètement guérit.

\- Que dites-vous ?!

\- Le Sujet 13, qui m'était assigné, a été guérit par un moyen que j'ignore encore.

\- Avez-vous la preuve de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Vous pouvez même le contempler de vos propres yeux.

Le Directeur eu un mouvement de recul.

\- Alors je veux mon garde du corps.

\- Je vous assure que vous n'en avez pas besoin. Il est…impressionnant.

\- Il est ici ?!

Will hocha la tête.

\- Je vais le chercher. Ne bougez pas.

Will sortit de la pièce et souffla un coup.

\- Nico ? appela-t-il au pied de l'escalier. C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Will lui tendit la main et il fut heureux de sentir Nico glisser la sienne dedans. Elle était chaude.

Il l'amena à la cuisine.

\- Mr le Directeur ? Voici le Sujet 13, Nico.

Le Directeur pivota sur son tabouret. Il scruta Nico de la tête aux pieds, sur ses gardes.

Nico dégluti avec difficulté.

\- Alors ? fit le Directeur.

Will lui tendit un stéthoscope et Nico lui lança un regard effrayé. Will plongea son regard dans le sien

 _Ça va aller. Tout ira bien._

Il espérait juste que Nico aurait compris.

Le Directeur prit le stéthoscope qu'il enfonça dans ses oreilles.

Nico respira un grand coup et souleva son T-shirt.

Will plaça l'autre bout du stéthoscope sur sa poitrine.

Le Directeur sursauta.

\- Vous entendez, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Directeur hocha vivement la tête. Will lui retira l'instrument et Nico se rhabilla.

\- Alors, Que fait-on, Directeur ?

\- Trouvez le Remède.

\- Donc je reste ? fit Will avec un petit sourire.

\- Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais…oui.

Will se retint de sauter de joie.

\- Dans ce cas je vous dis à demain Mr le Directeur.

\- A demain, sans faute, Mr Solace.

Ils se serrèrent cordialement la main et le Directeur quitta la maison.

Will se tourna vers Lou.

\- Et pour fêter ça : Champagne !

\- Quoi ?! Encore ?!

\- On n'a pas fini la bouteille d'hier. Ça va se perdre.

\- Pff ! fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 **\- - S - -**

Will avait réveillé Nico le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

Ils avaient avalés un petit-déjeuner en vitesse – Oui ! Nico aussi ! – et le blond les avait conduit jusqu'au laboratoire d' _Olympia_ _Corporation_.

Will était euphorique, Nico l'était beaucoup moins. Il passait pour la première fois par l'entrée officielle.

Et qui dit entrée officielle, dit test de contamination.

Deux soldats armés attendaient pour ça devant l'entrée.

Nico avait peut-être encore des restes du Virus en lui. Et si c'était le cas…

\- Relax ! T'as rien à craindre ! Ils testent les réflexes pupillaires, c'est tout !

 _Super…Et si ça ne marche pas sur moi, si…_

\- Identités ?

\- Will Solace et lui il est avec moi.

\- Hum. Pupille.

Un soldat plaça un boitier devant l'œil de Will.

\- R.A.S. Vous pouvez entrer.

Will s'exécuta laissant Nico seul dehors avec les deux soldats.

Il lui fit un grand sourire encourageant derrière la vitre.

Le moment crucial était là.

\- Pupille.

Nico s'approcha, la gorge serrée.

 _Et si ça ne marchait pas, si j'étais redevenu…_

\- R.A.S. N'oubliez pas le badge visiteur à prendre à l'accueil.

Nico entra et souffla dès que la porte fut refermée derrière lui.

Will demanda le fameux badge à l'accueil et ils commencèrent leur route dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent devant la salle de conditionnement social, entièrement vide. Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et débarquèrent au poste d'observation.

\- Reste à l'extérieur, ok ?

Nico hocha la tête.

\- Salut, les gars !

\- Salut Will ! Tu ne connais pas la dernière à ton sujet ?! Il parait que tu t'es enfuit avec un Sujet dans la voiture de Cecil. Ha ha !

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? fit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Bon vous en êtes où dans les résultats ?

Son interlocuteur eut l'air surprit qu'il ne démente pas les faits.

\- Les Sujets ont comme fait un bond dans la guérison pendant la nuit. C'est inexplicable. Il a dû se passer quelque chose. Ils sont presque tous …sensible à la douleur. Et certains…ont dormis cette nuit.

\- Encourageant ! Continuez Messieurs !

Will alla récupérer la fiche d'observation de Nico et ressortit. Tous les deux repartirent vers la salle de test.

La plupart des Sujets étaient là avec leur Soigneur. Et tous regardèrent Will et Nico passer devant eux, silencieusement. A peine flippant.

\- Assied-toi, fit Will.

\- C'est quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Nico.

\- Je vais prélever de ton sang pour l'analyser ensuite. On trouvera peut-être le…l'enzyme que fabrique ton corps pour guérir.

Will garda toujours Nico près de lui, même quand il alla tester le sang dans le laboratoire. Will empreinta un microscope et quelques fioles de produits chimiques. Seul lui savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais Nico restait à ses côtés à observer. Et Will était rassuré de la savoir ici.

Will passa la journée sur les échantillons de sang à tout tester. Lorsqu'enfin…

\- OUAIS !

Il se leva si rapidement que son tabouret se fracassa sur le carrelage.

Il fit volte-face, se jeta sur Nico qu'il serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Nico sursauta au contact imprévisible.

Will déposa spontanément un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de filer avertir le Directeur.

Nico en resta foudroyé.


	9. Epilogue :Les Vivants ont des sentiments

**Le dernier chapitre...**

 **Préparez vous psychologiquement au choc de fin...**

 **Délectez-vous...Prenez bien votre temps...^^**

* * *

 **Epilogue : Les Vivants ont des sentiments**

Un certain temps avait passé depuis la guérison miraculeuse de Nico. Will avait, grâce à lui, pu isoler l'enzyme fabriquée par le corps de Nico pour se défendre contre le Virus. Ensuite, il n'avait eu qu'à demander aux chimistes du laboratoire de créer un Remède à partir de cette enzyme.

Et Nico avait dû rester là-bas plusieurs mois car cette enzyme n'était pas synthétisable chimiquement. Il fallait donc à chaque fois une dose de son sang pour créer un dose de Remède. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir infligé ça. Il avait été très affaibli.

Will jeta un œil à Nico qui avait la tête posée sur son épaule.

\- Ce n'était pas trop douloureux ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Les prises de sang et tout ça.

\- Oh. Non non. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Will le trouvait vraiment très courageux.

\- On est aux premières loges pour assister aux résultats en direct, reprit Nico.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Will et lui avaient grimpé jusqu'au belvédère près du centre de recherches, donnant sur la ville en contrebas. Ils s'étaient assis sous la rampe, les jambes dans le vide.

Un, puis plusieurs hélicoptères passèrent au-dessus de leur tête en direction des habitations.

Les chimistes avaient au moins pu préserver un peu les réserves de Nico en conditionnant le Remèdes sous forme de gaz et les bonbonnes serraient bientôt vidée sur la ville.

\- Ça commence, murmura Will en passant un bras autour de Nico.

 _L'exhumation de l'Humanité_ , ajouta-il pour lui-même.

 **\- S -**

Et le Remède avait fonctionné. La formule de gaz s'était vendue aux autres continents à un prix d'or.

Nico avait encore été très sollicité, même si désormais il n'était plus le seul à donner de son sang.

Qu'en-t-à Will, le laboratoire lui avait gentiment fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de ses services, alors il avait fait ses cartons puis était rentré chez lui.

Et du coup , ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu ses derniers temps, Nico et lui.

Will ressentait une sorte de vide à chaque instant où Nico n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

Pour combler un peu tout ça, il rendait visite à Lou Ellen et l'aidait pour les travaux.

Ah oui ! Parce-que cette allumée avait commencé à réaménager son garage en clinique privée.

Cecil était lui aussi beaucoup plus présent auprès de sa compagne maintenant, vu que lui aussi n'était plus nécessaire au laboratoire.

Passer du temps avec ses deux vieux amis, pansait pour un peu de temps ce vide qu'il ressentait.

\- Attend. Tu veux dire que Will est venu ici avec son Sujet le soir où il m'a attaché à mon fauteuil de bureau ?!

\- Quoi ?! A quel moment il t'a… ?!

\- Oups ! C'est pas le sujet. Ce qui m'importe c'est qu'il t'ait exposé à un danger !

\- Hey ! Elle n'était pas en danger ! Nico était guérit ! intervint Will.

\- Presque ! Tu n'étais sûr de rien je te rappelle ! Tu étais venu là pour le prouver ! Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant…T'avais attaché Cecil à sa chaise de bureau ?!

\- Euh…Ouais, fit-il. Il n'aurait pas compris mes motivations et il aurait tout fait fourré.

\- Je peux comprendre…fit Lou. Moi aussi parfois il m'exaspère quand il ne comprend pas tout de suite.

\- Hé !

Will et Lou éclatèrent de rire.

\- Mais je t'aime quand même, mon chéri ! fit-elle en l'embrassant.

\- Hum, répondit Cecil, bougon.

Will et Lou rirent encore.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

\- Bon, je vous laisse, les amoureux. Je rentre chez moi. J'ai une douche à prendre, tout ça, tout ça. Je ne vais pas traîner ici plus longtemps. Merci pour les bières. Et la compagnie, lança Will.

\- Ouais ! A samedi prochain ! répondit Lou.

Et Will prit la route jusqu'à chez lui, encore plus vide.

 **\- S -**

Il sortait de sa douche, quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Il enfila son peignoir par-dessus le jogging qui lui servait de pantalon de pyjama. Il se frictionna les cheveux avec une serviette en allant à la porte d'entrée.

Avait-il oublié quelque chose chez Lou et Cecil ?

Ils n'auraient quand même pas fait tout ce chemin pour le lui rapporter, si ?

La première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit en ouvrant fut : « je rêve. »

\- Nico ?!

\- Ah…euh ouais, fit celui-ci gêné. Salut. J'ai fini tout ce qui ce qui est prises de sang et tout et…enfin…je me suis souvenu que…t'avais dit que…Je ne veux rien précipiter, hein ! C'est juste que…j'ai nulle part où aller, sinon et…

Nico regardait autour de lui sans fixer quelque chose plus de deux secondes, signe qu'il était gêné. Will lui fit un grand sourire rassurant et Nico parut visiblement mieux.

\- Je t'en prie. Entre, fit le blond et c'est là qu'il remarqua que Nico n'avait qu'un petit sac avec lui. Je reviens. Je vais enfiler quelque chose d'autre.

\- T'es sûr ?

Will sourit à la plaisanterie.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une tenue présentable pour accueillir quelqu'un dans son nouveau chez lui.

Will grimpa à l'étage. Il avait le cœur battant la chamade et il avait chaud même avec le peu de vêtements qu'il portait. Mais il était un peu trop perturbé pour se choisir un T-shirt.

\- Tu pourrais aussi rester comme ça, fit Nico dans son dos.

Will devinait son petit sourire indécent.

Il fit volte-face et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- A moins que tu préfères une tenue plus…indécente.

Will avança vers lui et tendit la main pour replacer une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

Nico en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi. Tu aurais dû venir plutôt.

Nico fit un pas en arrière, sûrement pour faire un peu de clair dans son esprit.

\- J'ai…beaucoup hésité. J'ai récupéré certains fragments de mon ancienne vie. Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré ne pas retrouver. J'ai tenté de les ignorer mais il fallait que…je vérifie par moi-même où en était les choses.

\- Ça t'a aidé ?

\- Oui, répondit Nico avec une petite voix que Will ne lui connaissait pas. J'ai…J'avais une famille. Autrefois…

Will lui laissa le temps d'en parler. S'il voulait se confier, Will lui en laissait le temps.

Nico fixait le sol.

\- Je me souviens…que j'avais une mère et une grande sœur. Je me souviens que ma mère a fait partie des premières victimes du Virus. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait survécu jusqu'ici. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

\- Elle ne se rappelle peut-être plus, ou pas encore, qui elle était avant. On ignore ce qu'une exposition très longue au Virus peut faire comme dégât au cerveau.

\- J'ai peu d'espoir pour elle. Et…pour ma sœur.

Nico prit une grande inspiration.

\- Elle est morte, ça j'en suis sûr. Elle a été tuée lors de mon entrée au labo de recherches par un des gardes. Elle…Elle était avec moi dans l'hélicoptère. Juste à côté de moi ! Et je ne le savais même pas !

Will ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était horrible. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant de ne pouvoir rien faire pour Nico.

\- Mais j'ai aussi réalisé…

Nico releva enfin les yeux vers Will et plongea dans son regard.

\- …que c'était du passé. Mon passé, certes, mais du passé…Et ce n'est pas dans le passé que j'ai envie de vivre.

Nico hésita une fraction de seconde. Il se jeta sur Will et ils échangèrent un long baiser mouillé.

Nico fut aussi celui qui rompu le contact.

Il plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de Will.

\- Veux-tu être mon présent et mon avenir ?

Will sourit et l'embrassa furtivement.

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras être ma famille.

Nico esquissa un sourire sincère, les yeux pétillants. Il glissa ses mains dans le cou de Will. Et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec plus de fougue cette fois. Will sentit sa respiration accélérer et quelque chose de nouveau grandir dans son estomac. Une nouvelle émotion, fort agréable. Il fit glisser ses mains aux creux du dos de Nico, il passa sous son T-shirt et le lui retira sans aucune difficulté. Le vêtement tomba mollement sur le sol.

Nico éteignit la lumière et poussa Will vers le lit. Le blond s'y allongea sur les coudes et Nico s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Will s'allongea complètement et quand Nico suivit le mouvement au- dessus de lui, il roula sur le côté en le serrant contre lui et il inversa leurs positions.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait être aussi près de Nico et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Toute la nuit.

Et toutes celles qui suivraient celle-ci.


End file.
